Konohamaru!!
Konohamaru!! (木ノ葉丸!!, Konohamaru!!) je 2.kapitola ze série Naruto. Shrnutí Naruto se fotí na registraci ninji celý pomalovaný. Třetí chce, aby se přefotil. V tu chvíli vbíhá do třídy Konohamaru, vnuk Třetího, a vyzývá ho dnes už po dvacáté na souboj. Při utíkání na Třetího zakopne a obviňuje Naruta, že zde dal past. Naruto popadne Konohamara a vrazí mu, přestože mu Ebisu, Konohamarův soukromý učitel, řekl, kdo to je. Konohamaru později sleduje Naruta a chce po něm, aby ho naučil Oiroke no Jutsu. Iruka později přichází k Třetímu a ptá se ho na Naruta. Třetí mu říká o minulosti - Čtvrtý zapečetil Devítiocasého démona do Naruta a chtěl aby Naruta považovali za hrdinu, který zachránil vesnici. Ale vesničané tak Naruta nevnímají a nenávidí ho. A podle nich se chovají i jejich děti, kteří o události před 12 lety nic neví, protože Třetí o tom zakázal mluvit. Třetí říká Irukovi, že když člověk neuznává existenci druhého, oči, kterýma na něj hledí jsou děsivě mrazivé. Ebisu našel Konohamara spolu s Narutem. Naruto si všiml, že i on ho nenávidí. Konohamaru nechce jít pryč. Chce porazit Třetího a stát se Hokagem, aby ho všichni uznávali a nebrali ho pouze jako vnuka Hokageho. Používá nově naučenou Sexy techniky, která ale na Ebisu nepůsobí. Proto Naruto použivá Harem no Jutsu (spojení Kage Bunshin s Oiroke no Jutsu). Ebisu odlétá pryč s krvavým nosem. Naruto říká Konohamaru, že k získání titulu Hokage mu žádné zkratky nepomůžoou. Konohamaru a Naruto se stávají kamarády, ale zároveň soupeři o titul Hokageho. Obsah KONOHA, SKRYTÁ LISTOVÁ VESNICE. Právě teď se jeden mladík chystá začít nový život - stát se nindžou. thumb|Pomalovaný Naruto Fotograf Genzō fotí Naruta na registraci nindži. Naruto se nechal vyfotografovat celý pomalovaný a do registrace: vlastnosti napsal: koníčky: lumpárny; mám rád: rámen. Když registraci ukazoval Třetímu, Hokage si ji dlouze prohlížel. Naruto mu při tom vykládal, že se nemohl rozhodnout, jakou tvář si má vybrat. Trvalo mu to tři hodiny. Řekl si, že bude umělecký. Třetímu se to nelíbí a chce, aby se Naruto nechal přefotit. Naruto se zhrozí. Třetí se také Naruta ptá, kde má čelenku. Naruto si ji chce vzíz až na zítřejší úvodní hodinu. Nechce ji poškrábat. Třetí vysvětluje Narutovi, že registrace obsahuje tajné informace a je pro něj a pro vesnici důležitým dokumentem. Tak co má znamenat ta tvář? Naruto to moc dobře neví. thumb|left|Objevuje se Konohamaru V tu chvíli se otevírají dveře a dovnitř vbíhá malý kluk se šálou a shurikenem v ruce a vyzývá Třetího na souboj. Naruto nechápe, kdo to je. Třetí si jen povzdychne. Za klukem vbíhá do třídy ninja v černém a křičí na kluka, co to provádí. Kluk zaškobrtl a spadl. Křičí na Třetího, že ne něj nastražil past. Ninja v černém mu vysvětluje, že zde žádná past není. Kluk se jmenuje KONOHAMARU a ninja v černém je jeho soukromý učitel EBISU. Naruto se diví, co je to za cvoka. Konohamaru a Ebisu si všímají Naruta. Ebisu při pohledu na něj si pomyslí: "Toooo je... devítiocasý spratek? Toho flákače naprosto nesnáčím...". Konohamaru křičí na Naruta, že tu past nastražil on. Naruto se naštve a popadne Konohamara za šálu a křičí na něj, že se natáhl sám od sebe. Ebisu volá na Naruta, ať ho okamžitě pustí! Je to vážený vnuk Třetího Hokage!! Naruto se koukne na Ebisa. Konohamaru si pomyslí: "Si mě zkus praštit, jestli si troufáš!! Teď když slyšel, kdo jsem, tak se neodváží. Pff... je úplně stejný jako brejlovec i všichni ostatní. Naruto se otočí zpátky a vrazí Konohamaruovi. Je mu jedno, kdo to je. Ebisu se zhrozí, Třetí tuší problémy. Později jde Naruto domů a Konohamaru ho "tajně" sleduje. Naruto to už po chvíli nevydržá a křičí na Konohamara, co si myslí, že je nenápadnej. Konohamaru považuje Naruta za skvělého a chce ho za sváho šéfa. Na oplátku chce naučit Sexy tehniku, kterou porazil dědu Hokageho! Zatím v Hokageho rezidenci se Ebisu všimne, že Konohamaru zase někam utekl. Třetí mu řekne, že to vypadá, že šel za Narutem. Ebisu se zhrozí a běží za nima. Třetí přemyšlí o Konohamaruovi, co to z něj vyrostlo, dnes ho vyzval na souboj už po dvacáté. To že je s Narutem je trochu zneklidňující... snad od něj nepochytí žádné pitomosti. Naruto zatím Konohamara učí Oiroke no Jutsu. Základem je Puf! Písk! Puf!. Konohamaru se promění v ošklivou, tlustou ženskou. Špatně!! Znova!! Štíhlejší, krásnější!! Ebisu při hledání vzpomíná, co říkal Konohamaruovi, když ho učil: "Jsem špičkový učitel, který už vychoval mnoho budoucích kandidátů na post Hokageho!! Špínu, která se chce nalepit na mého studenta, bez milosti smetu. Pokud vás budu vyučovat nindjovskému umění já, bude pro vás hračka stát se Hokagem... Je to ta nejrychlejší zkratka, mladý pane!! thumb|Poraž nejdřív mne! Po tréninku sedí Naruto s Konoharem na kmeni stromu v lese a popíjejí džus. Naruto se ptá Konohamara, proč tak strašné otravuje svého dědu! Konohamaru mu vysvětluje, že jeho jméno mu dal dědeček podle vesnice (Konoha). A i když je to tak jednoduché k zapamatování, nikdo mu tak neříká. Pro všechny je to pouze Hokageho vnuk. Nikdo si neváží jeho samotného, a proto chce co nejrychleji získat titul Hokageho. Naruto mu řekne, že je tupec. Kdo by si vážil takového pitomce jako on. Hokage není jméno, které získá kdejaký malý usmrkanec. Pokud chce tento titul, tak... musí porazit nejdřív jeho. thumb|left|Naruto jako mimino Hokage stojí na vršku své rezidence a dívá se na sochu Čtvrtého. Iruka přichází a ptá se ho zda Naruto vyplnil řádně registraci ninji. Včera mu to v restauraci vtloukal do hlavy, ale měl plnou hlavu, jak se stane skvělým ninjou s celá vesnice ho bude uznávat. Třetí mu řekne, že jeho sen se možná zdá být nedosažitelný. Jak sám dobře ví, to že je v Narutovi zapečetěn Devítiocasý liščí démon, vědí jen dospělí, kteří s ním před 12 lety bojovali. Poté dal Třetí nařízení, že se o této záležitosti nesmí za žádnou cenu hovořit a tvrdě trestal každého, kdo to porušil. Takže dnešní děti o tom nemají ani potuchy. Snad to Narutovi aspoň trochu ulehčuje život. Čtvrtý chtěl, aby vesničané v Narutovi viděli hrdinu. Proto než umřel, do něj zapečetil démona. Čtvrtý zapečetil Devítiocasého do pupku novorozeněte, kterému sotva přestřihli pupeční šňůru. Naruto se tak stal nádobou, která chrání vesnici před Devítiocasým liščím démonem. Ale dospělí vesničané tak Naruta nevnthumb|Ebisu našel Konohamara s Narutemímají. A tento přístup k němu, pak od nich přebírají i jejich děti, které o celé záležitosti nic nevědí. Když člověk nenávidí druhého a neuznává jeho existenci... oči, kterýma na toho druhého hledí, jsou děsivě mrazivé. Ebisu našel Naruta s Konohamarem a dívá se mrazivým pohledem na Naruta. Naruto si tothumb|left|Konohamaruovo Oiroke no Jutsuho všimá a považuje Ebisa stejnýho jako ostatní. Ebisu chce po Konohamaruovi, aby se s ním vrátil. Konohamaru nechce, hodlá porazit dědka a získat titul Hokageho! Naruto si povzdychne... už s tím zase začíná. Ebisu vysvětluje Konohamaruovi, že Hokage musí znát osm ctností, ovládat přes tisíc technik a to je jenom počátek... Konohamaru používá nově naučenou už dokonalou Sexy techniku. Na Ebisa to nepůsobí a ječí, jaké odporné techniky se to naučil. On je ušlechtilý gentleman a takové vulgární techniky na něj neúčinkují. Pokud se bude stýkat s takovou odpornou osobou, stane se z něj dozajista hlupák. Ale pokud bude jednat podle jeho rad, dostane se k titulu Hokageho tou nejrychlejší zkratkou! Konohamau nechce. Naruto používá Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Konohamaruovi se to líbí. Ebisu říká Narutovi, že je naivní. On je špičkový učitel, ne jako ten padavka Mizuki. Naruto a všechny klony provedou Oiroke no Jutsu. To je už na Ebisu moc a odletí pryč s krvavým nosem. Naruto se rozhodne říkat této technika Harémová technika. thumb|Harémová technika Třetí, který vše sledoval ve věštecké kouli, posuzuje novou techniku. Zkombinoval Kage Bunshin s Oiroke no Jutsu. Vymyslel další šaškárnu, ale asi by ho s ní také dostal. thumb|Harém no Jutsu Konohamaru se vzteká, že zase nedokázal porazit brejlovce. I když tak chce získat jméno, které budou všichni respektovat, tak furt... Naruto vrazí Konohamaruovi. Si myslí, že je to tak snadné? Titul Hokageho, nejlepšího ninji, která celá vesnice obdivuje, si musí vybojovat. On prožil spoustu těžkostí, furt měl samé trable. Získal jediného člověka, který ho respektuje. Ví, jak strašné to bylo?! Člověk si to musí zasloužit! Jestli, chce titul Hokageho, který všichni uznávají, tak mu žádné zkratky nepomůžou. thumb|left|Žádné zkratky Konohamaru si vzpomíná na to, jak mu Naruto řekl, že musí porazit nejdřív jeho. Konohamaru nechce Naruta za šéfa, od teď budou soupeři. Narutovi se to líbí, ale říká Konohamaruovi, že od zítra je ninjou. Ale jednou si to s ním o titul Hokageho klidně rozdá. Cesta k tomu stát se "opravdovým ninjou" je teprve před ním... věděl Hokage a přesto se zlehounka pousmál, když sledoval toho malého chlapce a jeho velký sen, ke kterému bude muset překonat nespočet překážek. Postavy # Uzumaki Naruto # Genzō # Třetí Hokage # Konohamaru # Ebisu # Iruka # Devítiocasý liščí démon (zmíněn) # Čtvrtý Hokage (zmíněn) Jutsu # Kakuremino no Jutsu # Oiroke no Jutsu # Shunshin no Jutsu # Tomegane no Jutsu # Hakke no Fūin Shiki # Shishō Fūin # Kage Bunshin no Jutsu # Harem no Jutsu